One More Night
by SmileBecauseYourBeautiful
Summary: Au. Out and Proud Kurt Hummel and in the closet Blaine Anderson have something in common, they are both gay. What would happen when they get into a secret relationship? will the truth come out? will they hurt others along the way? And will they survive? *Based on the One More Night Klaine-Trailer on You-Tube.
1. Prologue

*Based on One More Night Klaine-Trailer in You-Tube.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or one more night.

Prologue  
High school. How to describe it? Well first off, depending on who you are it can go either way for you. To some, it can be the greatest time of their lives. To others, it can be a living hell. And who can blame them? To put it simply, high school is a cast system, kids fall in certain slots. You got the popular kids on top (in the penthouse so to speak), and then the invisibles (on the bottom floor). And in this case in William McKinley High School, the issue is no different. The are your typical popular kids that basically rule the place. The instant they walk into school everyone knows to make way for the school royalty. At Mckinley, the Queen Bee is none other than Miss Rachel Barbara Berry. Practically spoiled rotten since birth by her two dads, with a voice that even the angels would envy (in her mind at least), leader of the glee club, and not to mention an incredible beauty, she is the dream girl of every straight male on campus. And every Queen needs a King and no fits the bill than one Blaine Anderson. His charm, dapper personality and physical appeal instantly caught Rachel's eye a few weeks after transferring to McKinley from his old school. Together, they became the power couple of Mckinley, the perfect pair. Now below them are a mixture of everyone else. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the skaters, the emos, the nerds, etc. Once we pass all of them we reach the very bottom of the food chain; the "invisibles." These guys can mostly be found in one place: Glee Club. It's ironic considering that Rachel is in it, along with her boyfriend whom she recently convinced to join. These kids, besides from a couple of jocks and cheerleaders, are the ones that get the worst part of it all. They are constantly insulted, humiliated, and lets not forget the ever famous slushy facials that they get thrown. (It is like getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg.) One of these unlucky kids is Kurt Hummel. Along with being part of Glee club, he is also the openly gay kid at school, making him the ideal target for bullies. But no matter how hard life gets, Kurt never lets any of it bring him down. And on this particular story, he's not going to let anyone get the better of him.


	2. Have you ever kissed anybody?

It's monday morning and Kurt arrives early at school. He walks in and sees one of his closets friends from Glee, Mercedes, talking with a tall, blonde boy by her locker. She sees him and waves. Kurt waves back and signals her to meet him at his locker before continuing to walk. He reaches his locker and starts preparing things that he'll need for the day. Suddenly he hears Mercedes voice behind him saying goodbye to someone and she then leans on the locker next to Kurt's staring of dreamily in the direction that the boy went. Kurt just chuckles at his friends behavior and proceeds with putting on some final hairspray on his already perfect hair.

Mercedes's voice finally breaks the brief silence. "Have you ever kissed anybody?"

Her question catches him off guard. He turns to look at his friend who is still staring off in the distance.

"This isn't about Sam is it?" Kurt asked giving her a knowing smile.

"No! of course not."

"Oh! Okay, just making sure because you've been staring at the direction he went fot the past five minutes and honestly, it's starting to get a bit creepy Cedes"

"Okay, fine. Yes this is about Sam," said Mercedes, giving in.

"Cedes, when are you going to tell him that you like him," asked Kurt.

"Kurt he doesn't like me back, I don't wan to talk about this, and you never answered my question, have you ever kissed anybody?" asked Mercedes again.

At that moment Kurt hears a beautiful laugh, that can only come from one guy, so Kurt turns around just in time to see Blaine Anderson walking by.

"I haven't but I want to," answered Kurt out of breath.

"Who," asked Mercedes all excited. But Kurt doesn't hear her because he is staring at the direction Blaine had just turned.

"Earth to Kurt, are you there?" jokes Mercedes.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something" says Kurt nervously.

"You mean someone," laughs Mercedes.

"We should go to class, or we are going to be late," said Kurt trying to avoid Mercedes eyes.

"Okay, lets go," Mercedes said knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of Kurt, for now.

They both started walking to Spanish class, but all Kurt could think of was Blaine, who he luckily shared his next class with. Once they enter, they both go to their assign seats. Kurt starts walking to his seat, which is a couple seats away from Blaine. He takes out his pens and a notebook, and can't help but turn around to look at Blaine.

_Sweet, charming, perfect Blaine. Ever since he moved to McKinley he's all Kurt thinks about. His golden hazel eyes, his perfect white smile, the way his shirt seem to hug his body in all the right places..._

"Mr. Hummel?...Mr. Hummel!"

Kurt Jumps in his seat and turns around, only to realize that his teacher had been calling his name for a while now. The class starts giggling, and Kurt feels hot blush rushing to his cheeks.

"Nice of you to join us again Mr Hummel. Don't space out during my class, please," the teacher says, Kurt just nods and then ducks his head.

Once the teacher begins talking again he takes a chance and turns around in hopes of catching Mercedes' eyes to chat. But instead of Mercedes, he finds Blaine's. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and Blaine gives him a small smile, and Kurt returns a shy smile in return, and turns back around, before Blaine see's his checks turning red, and questioning him. His orig_inal plans of talking to Mercedes gone. _

_Did that really happen? Did Blaine Anderson just smiled at him? No, he couldn't have. Maybe the smile was directed to someone else. No...he was looking at him. Oh my goodness, Kurt your over-thinking this! Stop talking to yourself._

Kurt shakes his head a bit to free himself from the million thoughts and questions circling in his head. After what feels like forever, the bell finally rings.


	3. It's not unusual

Chapter 3

Later on during lunch Kurt was walking to his locker to meet his friends; Tina, Mike, Artie, and Mercedes.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, how was your day?" asked Artie. Kurt couldn't stop and remember Blaine, and that beautiful smile.

"It was good, I haven't gotten slushied, so I call that a success,"said Kurt with a shudder. They started walking to the courtyard, and Kurt took a seat next to Mercedes, when all of a sudden he hears the notes for "It's not unusual," playing. He then sees Blaine with Rachel and knows what's coming up next.

**It's not unusual to be loved by anyone**  
**It's not unusual to have fun with anyone**  
**but when I see you hanging about with anyone**  
**It's not unusual to see me cry,**  
**oh I wanna' die**  
Did he just glanced at him, no Kurt he couldn't have.  
**It's not unusual to go out at any time**  
**but when I see you out and about it's such a crime**  
**if you should ever want to be loved by anyone,**  
**It's not unusual it happens every day no matter what you say**  
**you find it happens all the time**  
**love will never do what you want it to**  
**why can't this crazy love be mine**  
No I'm pretty sure he did look at me.  
**It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone**  
**It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone**  
**but if I ever find that you've changed at anytime**  
**it's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you**  
**whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh**  
At the end of the song everybody claps, and watches how Blaine goes to his girlfriend. While seeing Rachel with Blaine, Kurt can't help but stop and think, how much he wishes he was in her place.

"Hey Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes asks.

"Huh, oh yeah...I'm fine Mercedes," Kurt says, trying to smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. He can tell Mercedes doesn't believe him, but he's thankful that she doesn't question him.

"So I heard Rachel has something important to say to us in glee club," Artie interrupts.  
"Oh, I think she's planning a party since her dads are leaving her this weekend," says Tina.

"Okay, guys I'll see you in glee club" Kurt says, when he hears the bell ringing, ending the end of lunch.

Kurt tries to avoid Blaine for the rest of the day, but once it's time for glee club, he can't stop, but feel butterflies in his stomach. Kurt walks into the choir room, and notices that he is the last person, so he sits himself next to Mercedes, who's sitting next to Sam as well. Just as he is sitting down he hears Rachel clear her voice.

"Attention my fellow friends,"exclaims Rachel with a smile. "My dads have left the whole house to me for the weekend, and I was thinking you guys could come to my party on Saturday."

"Is there going to be any booze?" asks Santana with a smirk.

"Of course!" says Rachel with a frown.

"Okay, we'll be there!" exclaims Puck.

"Great! this is going to be so much fun! I even set up a stage so we can all sing and dance" said Rachel, jumping up and down with excitement.

"As if we don't sing enough already," said Kurt, quietly to himself, while shaking his head.

Once Rachel finished her announcement she sat back down next to Blaine, who smiled at her. At once the room started buzzing with plans about the upcoming party. Kurt just sighed and took out his phone to play a game while he waited for Mr. Shue to arrive.

"Are you going Kurt?" Kurt looks up from the screen to see Mercedes looking at him expectantly.

"Of course not Mercedes. I can barely stand Rachel here, what makes you think I want to go to her house for a whole night!?"

"Come on Kurt, it could be fun! I mean, when was the last time you let loose and had fun?" asked Mercedes.

"Ummm...your sleepover last week," said Kurt.

"That doesn't count," said Mercedes.

"Okay, how about when..."

"No Kurt, you are going to this party wether you like it or not!" said Mercedes, seriously.

"Says who?" asked Kurt.

"Says me. Now, I could go to your house and then we can both head off to Rachel together!"

"Mercedes," Kurt said pleadingly. "I really don't feel like going to this party. I mean there really is no point in me going," said Kurt sadly.

"Kurt, come with me, Please?" Mercedes asked making a pleadingly gesture.

Kurt just starred off into the distance thinking about what to do._ Should he go? How bad could it be? Mercedes is right. I could use a little fun. Plus, all our friends will be there: Tina, Mike, Artie...Blaine._

Kurt turns his head and sees Blaine talking with a blonde cheerleader. Brittany may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she had a good heart.

"Okay, I'll go," said Kurt a bit reluctantly. Well, in the worst of cases at least Kurt could look forward to seeing Blaine. He would never miss an opportunity to see Blaine more.

"Yay! Thank you Kurt, you won't regret this," cheered Mercedes, hugging him.

"Sure," said Kurt, with a small smile.

He had strange feeling he was going to regret it. All of it. However, before he could back out Mr. Shue finally arrived and glee club began.


	4. Mercedes Knows

Chapter 4

The rest of the day passed by quickly enough. Kurt still couldn't believe that he had just agreed to go to Rachel's party. Leave it to Mercedes to convince him to do the opposite of what he wants. As Kurt walked to his locker to pack up the things he needed before heading home, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Mercedes.

_goodness, will this girl ever leave me alone?!_

From Mercedes: Hey Boo! Wanna head over to the Lima Bean to get some coffee? My treat. :)

Kurt smiled at the text.

_Of all the coffee shops in Lima, she would invite me to the one where I work! Well at least she picked a day when I didn't have to work._

To Mercedes: Sure. Why not. :)

From Mercedes: Awesome! Meet me at the Lima Bean in 20 minutes. C U there :)

Kurt put his phone away and headed off to the parking lot. He arrived at the Lima Bean 20 minutes later and ordered his usual as well as a latte for Mercedes. He sat down at a table and felt his phone vibrate.

From Mercedes: Sorry, I'm running a bit late. See you in a few. :)

Kurt sighed and leaned back into his chair. He took a sip of his drink and waited. Suddenly, the doors to the coffee-shop opened and in walked, none other than Blaine Anderson. Kurt frozed with his cup halfway to his mouth. He watched as Blaine got in line to have his order taken.

_There he is, dreamy as ever._

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. This was his chance to talk to Blaine. He might never get Blaine to be his boyfriend, but he could become Blaine's friend. Despite knowing Blaine for a while now, Kurt had never gotten the courage to talk to him. There was just something about this boy that made him weak in the knees and forget his own name.

_Kurt, stop being ridiculous! Nothing is ever going to happen between you and him. You're complete opposites. He's handsome, popular, and might I add STRAIGHT. Plus he's dating the most popular (and most annoying) girl at school. And your just...well...Kurt. You don't stand a chance...But...It wouldn't hurt to talk to the guy. Who knows, maybe you'll become good friends. _

This internal battle in Kurt's mind continued for a while longer. Just when he had decided to take the risk and go for it, he heard a high voice call out Blaine's name from behind him_. _Kurt felt someone pass by him and saw that it was Rachel, walking towards Blaine.

_Of course he came to see his girlfriend._

"Hey Rachel," Blaine said.

But before Kurt had time to look away, Rachel grabbed Blaine and planted one right on his lips. To Kurt it seemed that Blaine wasn't expecting this and was slow and hesitant to respond before Rachel pulled away. Kurt on the other hand felt like he was going to be sick. Just then, Mercedes finally showed up and sat down on the seat across from Kurt.

"Hey Kurt. I'm sorry I'm late. It's just that I had to help my parents out with something and then, Tina called asking about..."

But Mercedes was never able to finish her sentence, because Kurt had stood up and walked out of the coffee-shop without another word or glance at Mercedes.

Mercedes stared blankly at the direction Kurt had just left. She looked around the coffee-shop confused, wondering what possibly could have upset her friend so much.

_Was it something she said? Was he upset that she was late? No. She had texted him that she was going to be late. And even if he was upset with her, he would have told her instead of walking out on her._

She scanned the place with her eyes and soon they landed on Rachel and Blaine standing in line, their arms hooked together, and giggling. Well, Rachel was giggling, Blaine looked...uncomfortable? Well, she couldn't blame him. A person can only take so much of Rachel Berry before they have the urge to run away. Mercedes watched them and frowned at the sight. She may not have mentioned it to Kurt, but she wasn't stupid. She knew Kurt had a crush on Blaine, but she could never find a way to bring it up. She didn't want to upset Kurt.

Mercedes sighed and looked at her now cold coffee. Maybe making Kurt go to that party wasn't such a good idea. The last thing she needed was for her friend to suffer more heartbreak, because of an impossible love.

**Author's Note: Okay so your probably wondering when the Klaine scenes are going to start, and I honestly don't really know, but the next chapter is the party, and there MIGHT be a small Klaine scene somewhere. Don't forget Review, and if you have any ideas for this story, they are welcomed.**


	5. Rachel's Trainwreck Extravaganza!

Chapter 5

Kurt was about to go inside his SUV, when he heard Mercedes calling him. He decided to stop and wait for her.

"Kurt, are you okay?" said Mercedes with a worrisome look.

"Yeah Mercedes, I'm fine," Kurt lied.

"Kurt if it's about the party, we don't have to go if you don't want to," Mercedes said.

"I do want to go, it's just that..."_ I don't want to see Blaine with Rachel_ "I won't feel comfortable, with people that I don't even know," explained Kurt.

Mercedes knew that Kurt didn't want to see Blaine and Rachel together, but decided to let it go, maybe if Kurt saw them together, he will resign himself, and get over his silly crush. "Okay, Kurt I know we don't know half the crowd that will be going there, but maybe if your lucky you will get to meet another gay guy," said Mercedes with a full on only thing Kurt did was chuckle at his friends enthusiasm with his love life.

"Maybe your right Mercedes, maybe I will meet someone like me," said Kurt with a small smile.

The past week past by to fast for Kurt's liking. And before he knew it, it was Friday night the day of Rachel's party. Mercedes was going to come to his house, so they could leave together. Right now he was trying to decide what to wear. He wanted to look good, because even though neanderthal people who don't know how to appreciate fashion will be at the party, it was always a good idea to look your best. After deciding what to wear which included tight skinny jeans, that look like they were painted on, a gucci trademark long sleeve polo, a pair of matching boots, and lastly a Marc Jacobs jacket to go with it, he was ready to go. Kurt looked up to the clock to see how long he had to wait for Mercedes, and noticed he was 10 minutes early, so he decided to go to the kitchen, to get a snack, while he waited. There he noticed that Finn was already feeding himself.

"Hey Finn, aren't you going to Rachel's party," asked Kurt.

Finn looked sad all of a sudden, but still answered with a nod.

"What's the matter Finn," said Kurt with worry clearly evident.

"Nothing, it's just that...nothing I'll see you there," said Finn while leaving the room.

Strange thought Kurt, he knew that ever since Finn broke up with Quinn he hasn't been the same. But soon he let it go after he heard a knock on the door, and decided to see who it was.  
"Hey Boo! Ready to go" said Mercedes with a full on smile.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag, and we can leave," said Kurt, with a smile of his own.

Once Kurt was ready they left to the party. The drive to Rachel's house was to short for Kurt's liking, but he was here to have fun, not to think about Rachel and Blaine.

"Wow, I've never been to a party this crowded before," said Mercedes in awe.

Kurt chuckled and his friends expression of seeing so many people in a party, but he himself has never even been at a party this big, maybe just maybe he will actually have fun. Once they found were to park they started walking to Rachel's house, and if they thought things couldn't get any better they didn't see the inside, they probably didn't even know half of the people in there, and were pretty sure that more than half didn't even go to McKinley High. They both decided to get something to drink, but Kurt just got a soda. Soon Mercedes saw Sam, and left Kurt alone to fend for himself. Kurt decided to walk around to see if he knew anyone, and that's when he heard Rachel and Blaine singing in the background. He could faintly register that the song was "Don't you want me." When Kurt saw them together, he knew that he wouldn't make the night, so decided that maybe alcohol wasn't such a bad idea.

The night progressed and soon it was pretty late, and after the fourth shots he knew that he was drunk, he was always a light-weight, but he was having fun, so he didn't care. He was about to get a fifth shot, when a hand grabbed his arm, so he turned around to give that person a piece of his mind, that's when he saw a very good looking guy, that was probably about his age.

"Hey princess, don't you think that's enough," said the mysterious guy with a smirk.

"Don't call me princess!" was the first thing that came out of Kurt's mouth.

"Well, then what should I call you, gorgeous," he said. This time, the mysterious man's comment made Kurt blush..._Did he just call me gorgeous?_ thought Kurt.

"My names Kurt," said Kurt.

"Well, Kurt my name is Sebastian, and I've noticed that you've been very lonely, so maybe we can dance, until your not as drunk as you are now," said Sebastian with a small smile.

"I'd like that." With that being said Sebastian took a hold of Kurt's hand, and took him to the middle of the dance-floor. Soon enough they were grinding into each other. Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, but when he looked around he didn't see anyone. Kurt felt his phone vibrate all of a sudden, and let go of Sebastian to check out who it was.

From Mercedes: Hey Kurt, I'm giving Sam a ride home, you don't mind? :)  
To Mercedes: No, it's fine, I'll figure out how to get home, don't worry. :)

From Mercedes: Okay, if your sure.

"Is everything okay, Kurt" Sebastian said.

"Yea, I just have to leave, but my ride has already left," Kurt said to Sebastian.

"No problem, I'll give you a ride, I was about to go anyways" Kurt didn't know if he should say yes, but Sebastian did seem like a nice guy, so he decided to just go with him.

"Thanks" said Kurt with a smile. "Okay, let me just go to the bathroom, before we leave," said Sebastian with a laugh. All Kurt did was nod. He decided to go outside and wait for Sebastian.

"Hey Kurt, are you leaving"

Kurt turned around to see who was talking to him, and when he did, he couldn't believe it, it was Blaine. _Say something Kurt._

"Oh yeah, it's getting late," said Kurt relieved that he didn't stutter.

"You want a ride, I could take you home, if you want," said Blaine with his beautiful smile.

"No, it's okay, I have a ride already," said Kurt wishing that he didn't, but knowing it was for the best.

"Oh, okay.." said Blaine, but if Kurt would have looked closer he would have noticed that Blaine was...disappointed. "So who's taking you home Mercedes, Finn..."

"Hey Kurt, ready to go" said Sebastian out of no where. "Oh, yeah, I'm ready," Kurt said. Kurt noticed that Blaine was frowning and looking between them so decided to introduce them. "Hey Sebastian, meet Blaine, he goes to my school...Blaine this is Sebastian, a friend I meet here," said Kurt with a smile directed at Sebastian. Sebastian and Blaine just nodded at each other.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, but Kurt and I are leaving now, so goodbye," Sebastian with a smirk.

When Kurt turned to leave he didn't noticed the jealousy in Blaine's eyes, or when he stormed of to his car, to go home.

**Authors Note: Okay, to get things clear Sebastian is actually a nice person, and he will not interfere in Blaine and Kurt's friendship/relationship. **

***Reviews are always welcomed.**


	6. The Lima Bean

Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend came and went. Before Kurt knew it, it was Monday morning again. The day started out the same as always, until he reached his first class with Blaine. Kurt entered the classroom and glanced at Blaine (like he always did) and noticed something different about the boy. Usually, Blaine was cheerful and happy, with a smile always on his face. Today, his body seemed tense, his eyebrows furrowed, and either he was really interested in what the teacher was writing on the board or he was spacing out, thinking deeply about something else. Either way, Kurt knew something was wrong. But he shrugged it off, thinking maybe Blaine was just having a bad day. When Glee Club came around, Blaine hadn't changed and he seemed to be ignoring Rachel who was talking his ear off about heaven knows what. He even politely turned down her offer to sing a duet with her.

What! Blaine NEVER misses a chance to sing!

Kurt continued to wonder about Blaine's behavior on his way to work after school. What could have caused him to change so dramatically? Kurt honestly had no idea. He only hoped Blaine would be alright.

He arrived at the Lima Bean and was sent to start his shift right away. He had taken a job here a while back when he realized he needed to start saving up some money if he was planning to go to New York after graduation. It wasn't the greatest job in the world, but Kurt knew it would help a lot in the end.

About 30 minutes into his shift he recognized someone sitting at one of the tables. The person was silently sipping his coffee and scanning the area as if looking for something. Kurt walked around the counter and went to stand by the person's table.

"Sebastian?" asked Kurt. Sebastian looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kurt! Long time no see. We haven't talked since the party on Saturday. I was starting to think you had forgotten about me." said Sebastian, putting on a sad face.

Kurt just laughed. Nothing had really happened between him and Sebastian after they left Rachel's. Sebastian had driven Kurt home like he promised and then he asked Kurt for his number so they could keep in touch and talk later on. They exchanged numbers and then he left. That was it. Kurt hadn't spoken to Sebastian since. Even though he was cute and was the first guy to put any interest in him, his crush on Blaine made it hard for Kurt to feel attracted to him at all. However, Sebastian was a great guy so he didn't mind having him as a friend.

"Oh I highly doubt anyone could ever forget you Sebastian." said Kurt.

"True, I am unforgettable." replied Sebastian, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. Kurt just rolled his eyes. This boy had quite the ego.

"So what brings you here?" asked Kurt.

"Just looking around. I wanted to see if I could find any cute available guys here." Sebastian's eyes began scanning the coffee shop again checking out every male in sight.

Kurt gave a humorless laugh. "Well, good luck with that. Tell me if you find anyone."

Suddenly, something caught Sebastian's eye, or better yet someone.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Blaine over there?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine?" asked Kurt confused.

"Yeah, he's sitting over there with some blonde cheerleader…and he's staring at you." said Sebastian matter-of-factly.

Kurt quickly turned, and sure enough there was Blaine. Their eyes met for a second before Blaine hurriedly turned back around facing away from him.

Kurt looked away as well and felt his face burning.

Sebastian saw the whole thing and glanced between Kurt and Blaine looking amused. A short silence followed before Sebastian spoke up again.

"Sooo…when are you going to ask him out?" asked Sebastian. This made Kurt snap back to reality.

"What?" asked Kurt surprised.

"You heard me! I mean I would totally tap that, but by the look of things you guys clearly got the hots for each other. He has a nice body too, no, I mean a REALLY nice body. He's like sex on a stick, very hot. He seems kind of short for you though, but that's okay. I guess you could be the tall one in the relationship. Oh and I'm willing to bet he's really great in be-"

"SEBASTIAN!"

This caused the entire coffee shop, including Blaine and Brittany, turn around and stare at them. If Kurt thought his cheeks were burning earlier, right now he was pretty sure they were on fire. After a quick apology to everyone, Kurt sat down pulling his chair close to Sebastian and tugging at his arm to bring him closer.

"I can't ask him out!" Kurt whispered harshly.

"Why not?" asked Sebastian. "Wait, if this is about you being a coward, then I'll just ask him for you."

Sebastian started to get up, but Kurt tugged him back down.

"He's STRAIGHT Sebastian!" whispered Kurt.

Sebastian froze. "WHAT?"

"You heard me." Kurt said pulling back and letting go of Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian glanced back over at Blaine, who seemed to be listening intently to whatever the blonde girl was telling him.

"Are you sure?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes, I'm sure! He's dating the most popular girl at my school!"

Sebastian wasn't convinced. He got up from the table and grabbed his now empty cup. "Kurt, I've had a lot of experience with men, both gay and straight," Kurt was about to ask, but Sebastian continued before he could get any words out.

"So, my gaydar is pretty impeccable if I do say so myself." said Sebastian smiling. "And right now, your little lover boy over there is giving me the impression that he may not be as straight as we think." And with that Sebastian walked out.

Kurt just stared at him as he left the Lima Bean. He wanted to believe everything Sebastian was telling him, but to him the whole thing seemed too good to be true. He was not going the get his hopes up without some sign that Blaine felt the same way. Kurt turned to look back at Blaine but the table he was at was empty. He turned his head towards the door and saw Brittany walk out followed by Blaine. However, right before he walked out Blaine turned to look in Kurt direction. When he noticed Kurt looking at him he smiled and gave small wave. Kurt waved back and watched Blaine exit.

This is so confusing! Kurt thought.


	7. Memories

**Hey Guys, it's been a while, and we apologize, it's just been a busy year, and we have had writers block, BUT we haven't given up on this story, and we will finish it! This chapter was written by Nedi, and we hope you like it, there will be another chapter posted later on today. **

Chapter 7

The next day, Kurt was still thinking about what Sebastian had told him about Blaine. Honestly he thought the guy was just insane. Kurt walked to his locker to get his books and prepared himself for another day at school. He began to sort out his locker (and maybe steal a glance at a hidden picture he had of Blaine there) when he was suddenly shoved harshly into cold metal and the air was knocked out of him.

As Blaine Anderson walked down the hallway his mind was fighting an internal battle. But this battle had been going on for a while now, ever since he'd transferred. After suffering from so much bullying and harassment from his old public school, his parents moved him to Dalton Academy. Its zero-tolerance policy towards bullying made it heaven on earth. However, after a year, his parents decided to move out of Westerville to Lima, Ohio. So, Blaine was once again in public school.

At first, he had decided that he wouldn't try to hide his sexually. At Dalton, he had been shy about it, but which each day he became more and more confident about being himself. The guys there accepted him and he made many friends…

McKinley was **not** Dalton.

His first couple of weeks had started out fine. His teachers seemed nice, classes didn't look too hard, and the students…well, that's where things changed. One day, on his way to lunch, he saw a boy leaning against the lockers reading a book. He recognized him from his Spanish class. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His brown hair was styled perfectly, his skin was pale but in a way that reminded him of those porcelain dolls, his clothing was different and unlike anything he had seen all day, but most importantly he had the most incredible pair of blue eyes. Ok, so yes maybe he hadn't been at McKinley for even a month, but he was already crushing on the blue eyed boy.

Maybe I should talk to him? It wouldn't hurt right?

As Blaine got closer he suddenly felt someone bump into his shoulder as the person passed by. He recognized him as one of the jocks of the school. Then, before he even had time to respond, the jock walked right up to the boy and shoved him into the lockers. Blaine froze mid step as the boy slid to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Lady Face!" yelled the jock; he continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Blaine stood shocked at what he had just witnessed. Never would this have been permitted on any level at Dalton.

But he's not at Dalton anymore.

His first instinct, like any other good person, was to help the boy and ask if he was alright. He had just started to walk towards him, after recovering the movement in his legs, when out of nowhere a short but pretty girl appeared in front of him. She seemed to have an air of authority to her, which probably meant it was not in ones best interest to get on her bad side. Her huge smile seemed to take up all his vision and he had to step back in order to put some distance between them. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hello there!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi." said Blaine awkwardly.

"You're the new guy right? Blaine Anderson. You attended Dalton Academy and recently moved here from Westerville."

Blaine just stared. How on earth did this girl know so much about him?! He had barely said a word to anyone since he got here! He was about to ask, but the girl spoke first.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Rachel Barbara Berry; I'm a senior, like you. It's my job to know everyone at this school and you my good sir are no exception. I hope you have found McKinley to your liking, the food's not that great I admit that, but there's lots clubs you can join here. I myself am part of the Glee Club, well more like their fearless leader who…"

Blaine kept his most polite smile on his face, but he soon began to zone her out. His eyes kept trying to look behind her, searching for the blue eyed boy. He caught the sight of two girls coming to his aid; an African American and an Asian. He watched as they helped him up, and walk away together down the hallway until they were out of sight.

Blaine sighed in relief. Well, at least he's fine now.

"Blaine... Blaine? BLAINE!"

He jumped and looked back at Rachel. He had completely forgotten about her. She looked a bit annoyed and stared at him as if she were waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Blaine, hoping she wouldn't start yelling at him in the middle of the hallway.

She sighed. "I asked if you would like to join Glee Club. I know you were part of the Dalton Academy Warblers so this shouldn't be new to you. I've heard of the Warblers and I know for a fact that they don't let just anyone join. And it would be amazing to have someone else who is at my level to sing with." She had regained her enthusiasm once again and was now jumping excitedly waiting for his response.

What do I say? Blaine thought. Should I join?

He thought about how he wanted to fit in, how becoming Rachel's friend would surely lead him down that path. He thought of the blue eyed boy and the way that jock had treated him. It was all too familiar to Blaine. He couldn't go back to that, he couldn't. He didn't want the fact that he was gay to hurt his reputation here, especially when he was just starting out. He looked at Rachel, his mind having already reached a decision.

"Miss Berry… It'd be an honor." He said, grabbing her hand.

As if her smile could not get any bigger, it did. She beamed at him and he smiled back, though it did not reach his eyes.

Blaine shook back the memories of that day as he finally reached his locker. How he regretted that decision now. Months had passed and Blaine could not have been more miserable. He had reached his goal of fitting in, to the point of becoming the most popular guy at school (thanks to Rachel), but his life had become a total lie. He was dating Rachel, and though she was a sweet girl, he only saw her as a friend. Everyone thought he was straight. The only good thing that came out of all this was Glee Club, which Blaine had grown to deeply love. It was the one place at school that he could truly be himself, even if it was just a part of him.

Another reason he loved Glee, was Kurt. Yes, the same blue eyed boy he tried to help that one day at McKinley. He could not deny that his crush on Kurt was still present, if not stronger even after all this time. Sure, he never really talked to Kurt other than the occasional hello in the hallway or small talk before class or Glee practice. However, lately Kurt had been the only thing on his mind. His hair, his smile, his voice, his eyes…

Gosh, I'm going insane! Blaine thought.

He was slowly getting to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore; he was surprised he hadn't come out already. There had been many occasions when he had gotten close to telling Rachel his secret, but something always held him back; his fear of rejection, of being pushed around for being gay, of losing his place in society. That was another reason why he liked Kurt. He was the only one at this school who had the guts to be himself despite the harsh treatment of others. Blaine really wished he had Kurt's courage. But mostly, Blaine just wished he had Kurt, to be with him, make him his… And this Sebastian guy whom he had seen Kurt hanging out with lately was not helping one bit.

He slammed his locker shut a little harder than necessary. He leaned against it, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to compose himself.

I really need to control my emotions better.

Suddenly he heard a loud thud and his eyes snapped open. He looked down the hallway and a strange sense of Déjà vu filled him. He saw a large figure in a red letterman jacket walk away from a familiar looking figure on the floor. However, this time, before Blaine even had the chance to realize what he was doing, he walked towards the boy until he was right in front of him.

**So, what did you guys think? Reviews are welcomed! **


	8. Kurt

**So here's another chapter, hope you enjoy, and we'll try to update soon.**

**Written by: Nedi **

Chapter 8

Kurt hadn't realized he had fallen to the floor until he felt the cold, hard ground beneath him. He sighed, cursing the fact that his new jeans were now probably filthy with dirt, and sat down on the floor. He saw a pair of shoes stop right in front of him and he hesitated before looking up.

Blaine.

"Kurt, are you alright?" He asked. His voice sounded concerned.

He watched as Blaine bent down and searched his face. Kurt could feel the blush already starting to rise and he quickly looked away, hoping Blaine would take his blush as embarrassment. He nodded his head at Blaine's question.

"Well then, let's get you off the floor then shall we." He said, standing up and offering Kurt his hand.

Kurt stared at his hand, wondering why Blaine, the king of McKinley as he was so often called, was bothering to help him now. He gave up and grabbed his hand as Blaine pulled him up. He tried to ignore the shock that ran down his arm the second their hands touched. Once standing, Kurt seemed to finally regain his voice.

"Thanks." He said.

"No need to thank me." Blaine replied, smiling.

Kurt turned back to his still open locker, dazed at what had just happened. He finishing grabbing the books he needed and turned around…only to realize that Blaine was still there watching him. Kurt suddenly remembered that he still had his picture of Blaine in his locker and quickly turned to shut it before Blaine could have a chance to look too closely into it.

Blaine looked a bit confused, but his expression soon turned thoughtful and Kurt was starting to wonder what was running through that boy's mind. He had just started to walk away when he heard Blaine calling him.

"Kurt, wait! I umm… I was wondering… if uh... you would like to grab a coffee with me after-school?"

This is not happening…

"And why would I do that?" asked Kurt.

"I umm… was kinda hoping you… could help me out with this assignment for Spanish. I've never been good at it, and I know your one of the top students in class, so I thought why not ask you. "

Kurt hadn't realized he had gotten his hopes up until he felt his heart deflate a little at Blaine's response.

Of Course. Thought Kurt. How could I have been so stupid? Blaine doesn't care. Little Prince was just trying to get on my good side so I would say yes to tutoring him.

Despite the fact the he knew that Blaine just needed him for homework help, Kurt couldn't help but want nothing more than to say yes to Blaine's proposal. He would have given anything to spend time with Blaine, even if it was spent talking about Spanish conjugation. So instead of politely declining the offer like he had planned to a second before…

"I could go for a coffee later." replied Kurt.

Blaine smiled his signature thousand watt smile that never failed to make Kurt swoon.

"Ok, great! Umm… do you want to meet up at the Lima Bean then or I could give you a ride if you want…"

Great. More Lima Bean coffee. At least it's my day off.

"No, no it's fine. I'll just meet you there."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you after school then. See you later Kurt." He said, before leaving. Kurt couldn't help but stare at his retreating figure.

What the hell just happened?!

The final bell rang signaling the end of another day. Blaine grabbed his things and headed down the hallway with his smile on his face. Lately, he had been smiling a lot thanks to one person in particular: Kurt. It had been two weeks since he invited Kurt for coffee and he couldn't have been happier for having taken the risk. Blaine would admit that he hadn't planned on asking Kurt for help on an assignment, but something inside him just couldn't take it anymore. However, he was nowhere near ready to come out or risk his reputation. So, his mind created the amazing idea of having Kurt tutor him in Spanish. Even Rachel didn't think twice about it.

"Oh Blaine, what a good idea! We can't have McKinley's Golden Boy failing any of his classes now can we." She has told him.

It was brilliant! This way no one would get suspicion and he would still be able to hang with Kurt and get to know him better.

His heart did a funny flip at the thought of Kurt.

Kurt.

He turned out to be even more amazing then Blaine had thought. He often felt like slapping himself for not bothering to talk to Kurt earlier. Their study sessions would consist of some Spanish but mostly just laughter and the telling of some hilarious, humiliating story to the other. This went on until school was no longer mentioned and the boys soon became good friends.

Blaine continued walking and stopped when he saw Kurt at his locker.

There he is, breathtaking as always.

"Kurt!" he called out.

He saw Kurt turn and wave at him as he finally reached him.

"Hey stranger." said Blaine.

"Hey yourself." replied Kurt, smiling.

"What are you doing after-school? I was kind of wondering if you maybe wanted to help me with… umm that project that they gave us today." asked Blaine hopefully.

"Blaine, that project isn't due until another two months. And I can't today, I have work." said Kurt apologetically as he shut his locker.

Blaine tried not to let the disappointment show on his face as he followed Kurt to the parking lot.

"Oh. That's okay. Umm… maybe some other day?" asked Blaine.

He has a life too Blaine! Stop being so clingy! Blaine thought.

He watched as Kurt opened his car and threw his bag in the passenger seat. He then turned back to Blaine.

"I'll tell you what. If you're really desperate about starting that project, then you can come to the Lima Bean today during my break and ill see if I can help you in anything, if you want?" said Kurt.

Blaine's mood immediately lit up at this, but his tried to keep his cool.

"Yeah sure. I guess I could swing by later." said Blaine.

"Okay, I'll see you then." replied Kurt. After a final wave goodbye Kurt drove away.

Blaine walked back happily to his car already excited about seeing Kurt again in a few hours.

**Review?**


End file.
